Sigil 006 Quill and Rune follow the trail
8:48:43 PM *** Quill heads out with Rune and Taeral! *** 8:49:28 PM Forest Lord: Ok, roll survival. 8:50:14 PM Rune: ((Me too?)) 8:50:28 PM Forest Lord: Whoever's leading. 8:51:26 PM Quill: ((Well, she rolled better!)) 8:51:41 PM *** Rune will be bossy, then. :) *** 8:51:49 PM Forest Lord: What were the rolls? 8:52:12 PM Quill: ((14)) 8:52:24 PM Quill: ((She got a 19.)) 8:53:36 PM Forest Lord: Ok, Quill you head off for the river and are able to find where they were (cause you know the river), but have no idea where to go from there. Rune takes charge from there and you eventuall find Anomie (back in her Half-Elven form) and wearing a frilly top over knee-length bloomers. 8:53:46 PM Forest Lord: And at her feet is a chewed up body. 8:53:57 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "...I swear, I found him like this." 8:53:58 PM Rune: Oh, that is a cute top. ... why is there a dead thing there. 8:54:02 PM *** Rune doesn't look at it very closely. *** 8:54:34 PM *** Quill does! *** 8:55:00 PM *** Quill I trying to figure out if it's someone he knows. *** 8:56:54 PM Forest Lord: If he is, you have no idea, cause most of his head is missing. He is wearing armor (leather lined with a gold finish) with a symbol you vaguely recognize as belonging to the high house of Rylgare. 8:58:16 PM Rune: Can you tell who it was? 8:58:52 PM *** Quill shakes his head. "Probably one of the upper city folks." Quill will search the body for anything else identifying. *** 8:59:14 PM Rune: I suppose we'll have to inform the family. 9:02:38 PM Quill: I think this was a guard. He had orders to retrieve a member of the House who was in the Uncharted Lands. 9:03:29 PM Rune: Oh? Who? 9:03:32 PM Rune: Which house? 9:03:39 PM Rune: ... and what are the uncharted lands? 9:03:53 PM Quill: Osenas Rylgare. House Rylgare. 9:04:47 PM Rune: Do we know the guard's name? 9:04:50 PM Quill: Lands unclaimed by the folks up above. And the Uncharted Lands are a ways out. 9:07:51 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Hey, guys...these trees look weird." 9:07:56 PM *** Quill shakes his head. "His orders don't give his name. He's been robbed of his money though. But not his sword." *** 9:08:05 PM *** Quill looks around! *** 9:08:42 PM *** Rune does too. *** 9:09:25 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "What, his money's gone? How horrible, and you'd think people here would have better manners." 9:09:42 PM Rune: Oh, did you take it? 9:09:51 PM Forest Lord: Looking up, you guys see that the tops of the trees have been disturbed, like something scraped the tops of them. 9:10:06 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "Why I--I am offended and hurt by the accusation." 9:10:08 PM Rune: It matters, because that way we can know if he was killed by people or by a horrible flying monster. 9:10:16 PM Rune: He's dead, it isn't as if he needs it. 9:10:36 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "...he had ten gold on him." 9:10:54 PM Forest Lord: Anomie: "So...not robbed when he died." 9:11:20 PM Quill: All right. And he looks rather chewed up anyway. 9:11:35 PM Rune: Probably a bird monster, then. Are there rocs around here? 9:13:13 PM Quill: I don't think rocs would keep a head. 9:13:29 PM Rune: If that's where it grabbed him, it might. 9:15:34 PM Quill: I don't think there are rocs around here. Let's see if we can find Hank. 9:16:01 PM Forest Lord: You guys follow the tree line? 9:16:04 PM Rune: Preferably with his head on. 9:16:07 PM *** Rune makes a face. *** 9:16:53 PM *** Quill will, yeah. *** 9:17:33 PM *** Quill will, however, use his badge to contact Anna and have her tell someone about the body we found so they can deal with it. *** 9:17:42 PM Forest Lord: Ok, you guys head in a bit further. You see a couple of similar guards dead in the trees, burned and impaled. One is on the ground, torn to bits by some sort of animal(s). 9:18:11 PM Quill: .... wow. 9:18:24 PM *** Quill checks the one on the ground. *** 9:18:39 PM *** Rune has to go throw up in a bush. *** 9:19:04 PM Forest Lord: It has a similar missive on it and armor, like all the others. It looks like he died from a great fall and something came by later to snack on him. 9:19:35 PM Quill: ((Does this one have a head?)) 9:19:53 PM Forest Lord: Yes. But chunks of face are gone. 9:20:19 PM *** Quill will try and use Unseen Servant to get the one out of the tree. *** 9:20:59 PM Forest Lord: It's a very weird sight as this corpse is animated by unseen hands. Make a spell check. 9:22:13 PM Quill: ((That's .... Cha + proficiency?)) 9:22:33 PM Forest Lord: ((Yes)) 9:22:55 PM Forest Lord: This will determine the STR of your unseen servant. 9:23:25 PM Quill: ((15)) 9:23:53 PM Forest Lord: There's a ripping and tearing sound as he's removed from the tree and is sent tumbling to the forest floor with a SPLOOSH! 9:24:01 PM Forest Lord: ...he's..mostly intact...sort of. 9:24:11 PM Forest Lord: :) 9:24:12 PM *** Rune goes back to the bush. :( *** 9:25:12 PM *** Quill winces, and goes to check on him. *** 9:25:22 PM *** Quill is looking for indentification. *** 9:25:27 PM Forest Lord: At this point, you see a wounded owlbear run from out of some trees, he looks at you...and keeps running. 9:27:05 PM *** Quill looks in the direction it ran from. *** 9:27:46 PM Forest Lord: Looking down you see two figures under a tree in the distance. And armorer blonde woman you don't know and Hank. They are looking up at something. 9:28:01 PM Rune: Hank found it! Good. 9:28:04 PM *** Rune heads that direction. *** 9:28:40 PM *** Quill follows, cautiously looking up in the same direction. *** 9:30:00 PM Forest Lord: As you walk up to this scene, you see another figure, a blonde man (similar looking to the woman, both of them are clearly high-elven). This one is dressed in some very fancy, if torn to hell, robes of blue velvet and a silver lining. 9:30:06 PM Forest Lord: He is up the tree.